


waiting to exhale

by Germinal



Series: Sororité [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble or thereabouts, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germinal/pseuds/Germinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Floréal leave several things unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting to exhale

When she smokes, she really smokes. He watches as his pipe is emptied and refilled twice in the time it takes him to complete a metaphor to his own satisfaction.

"I can only admire how adept you are with your hands," he says, finally. "And I’m sure I’m not the only man in Paris who can say as much."

She scowls back, knocks out the bowl of the pipe on the table and pushes it back towards him. 

"That’s it. I’m done with it. Here you go."

He takes it, maintaining his carefully mild expression. 

"So would you care to tell me your troubles now, rather than setting them alight and drawing them in?"

"No – believe me, there aren’t enough hours of the night left. I’ll swallow them instead."

He pauses, watching the coils of smoke unfurl. Then, in a manner meant to convey a kind of long-suffering tolerance – it’s a look he’s seen often enough on her by now to be adept at imitating – he shakes his head and refills both their glasses.


End file.
